Limera asta fiammeggiante
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10795 |no = 1201 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una strega che visse agli albori di Elgaia. Dopo essersi arruolata nell'esercito del governo provvisorio, diventò in seguito un membro speciale della "Guardia di Randall". Per garantire la sua sicurezza, venne stabilito un trattamento speciale, sarebbe stata accompagnata nelle sue missioni di caccia ai demoni da suo fratello. Limera non era affatto felice di tale trattamento e, per dimostrare il suo valore, decise di affrontare un demone per conto suo. Le sue incredibili abilità magiche le consentirono di avere la meglio su quella terribile belva ma, al ritorno, dovette sorbirsi i rimproveri di suo fratello. |summon = Adoro tutti i commilitoni che sono stati al mio fianco sul campo di battaglia, ma Julius era un po'... Ecco... |fusion = Posso diventare ancora più forte! Là fuori ci sono delle persone che si aspettano che io le salvi! |evolution = Stai riponendo in me le tue speranze? Non ti deluderò! È una promessa! |hp_base = 4098 |atk_base = 1628 |def_base = 1634 |rec_base = 1624 |hp_lord = 5905 |atk_lord = 2190 |def_lord = 2214 |rec_lord = 2190 |hp_anima = 6647 |rec_anima = 1992 |atk_breaker = 2388 |def_breaker = 2016 |atk_guardian = 1990 |def_guardian = 2412 |rec_guardian = 2091 |hp_oracle = 5905 |def_oracle = 2115 |rec_oracle = 2487 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Luce della lama scarlatta |lsdescription = +30% PS massimi - Grande aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra BB |lseffect =* |lsnote = 40% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Fiamma nuda: Les Prox |bbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Grande ripristino dei PS, rimozione di tutte le anomalie di stato e aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra BB |bbnote = Heal (1600 - 1900 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP & 25% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Pedra fusa |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici - Ripristina molti PS - Aumenta DIF in base a REC per 3 turni - Riduce leggermente i danni elementali di fuoco,acqua,terra e tuono per 1 turno |sbbnote = Heals (2200 + 2500 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP, 40% Rec to Def & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * |sbb10 =* * * |evofrom = 10794 |evointo = 10796 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Eredi di Elgaia |addcatname = Limera 6 }}